His New Little Prey
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: He was my curse, my mistake and my deepest fears. My pursuer. He wanted my hate, yet also my love. My life hadn't always been like that. Just like any story begins, I was just a normal girl. I had a family, friends and hobbies. But one foggy night, my schedule was about to change from reading and writing, into running and fleeing from a mad monster. His name was Sakamki Raito.
1. A Tiny Sneak Peak

_**Okay, I know that I shouldn't begin with another story right now, but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop thinking about it, so here's just a short prologue of what we'll be dealing with.**_

I am not what you may think I am.

No man a fairytale's brought.

I'm a beast, a cruel monster.

With a sadistic, dirty thought.

Don't want to be my pray, oh no.

You want a normal life.

You're not as innocent as you think you are.

You're yearning for the knife.

I saw how much you love that man.

I swear to cause him pain.

Don't waste time on protecting him.

It will soon be all in vain.

You think that you can flee from me.

You think that you can run.

You do the struggle, you love the battle.

But that's part of my fun.

You do all you can to escape from me.

You fight, you run, you scream.

And yet, there's no way out for you.

From our nasty, little dream.

I can't seem to stop to follow you.

On roads, In dreams, In skies.

And you know you truly want me.

I can see right through your eyes.

I'm waiting for you to notice it.

How I'm lurking in your shadow.

Tell me what it was that you were doing.

Making that bow and arrow.

I can see how badly you want to kill me.

To make me disappear.

So why can't you see how futile it is.

Since in your dreams, I'll still be clear.

Can't you see how much I want you?

Can't you see that I truly do?

I will never leave your side, you see.

Because recently, I've started to love you.

_**I'm not good at poems, yes, I know that... But I'm still kinda happy with it. It turned out better than what I had magined. Oh, and is there anyone that knows how to draw? If I could draw well, I would give you a picture of my Ocs and maybe even some pictures on moments in the stories, but, haha, I can't. So sorry, all of you that have asked me to give you pictures, I really can't do that...**_


	2. The Terror Of The First Meeting

_So, I've decided to continue this since many people seemed to be interested in it (okay, mostly it's because I listened to some songs and I got in the mood for some creepy stalk-writing). I'd always really loved the idea of a stalking Raito, ever since you know... When he creepily answers the phone even though Yui wasn't calling him... And he followed her everywhere...  
Yeah, that really got to me~! And also since my favorite books ever in the whole wide world is about a girl getting stalked by a really hot, intellectual, manipulative, and sly guy~. You really should read it, I'm serious.  
Especially if you like this story, since it's strongly based on the book "FEARSCAPE" by Nenia Campbell. You can read it online._

Anyway, as you probably know, this story will not be fluffy, nor will it have a good end. It will be bloody, abusing, violent, sadistic, and involve rape. Please do not say that I didn't warn ya.  
I don't even know if I could say this since they aren't really a couple, but anyway:  
SAKAMAKI RAITO X HARUMI YUKA = RAIKA!  
RATED: T FOR NOW (DEFINITELY M LATER ON!)

Let's begin!

As usual, it was dark on the street tonight. Well, I always had to walk home in the dark, but I would probably never grow to particularly like it much. Every shadow looked like a person, and at the same time, every person looked like a part of a shadow. That made it hard to separate people from shadows, and shadows from people. That was probably the biggest reason of my hate towards walking down this very same, old, worn street every night.  
But I had to, even if it was later than usual this time. Though, the only one to blame for that was myself. If you stay after class to finish undone work, there's no surprise that you'd come home later.

I took a new, firm grip against my books and drawings.  
Four days a week, I always studied at my Literature class. And since it did take a lot of my time and mind, it had a big influence on me. Language became my best subject in school, both Japanese and English. This made my mother incredibly proud of me, even my step dad praises me for it. That's not why I continued though, it's because I love writing and reading.  
Speaking of mother, I wonder if she'll be upset when I get home. I didn't tell her about staying late there, she might be worried. Mother doesn't even particularly like me going there, it's my never-present dad that pays for it. She only likes the fact that I get good grades and says that it's because I read a lot, not because of the class that I attend.

_Ah! Someone's there? Or is it another shadow? _  
There certainly was someone or something there, further down the street. It looked like a person, it couldn't possibly be the shadow of the old, yellow houses, could it?  
I once had a friend that lived here when I was about six-years-old. I even remembered where she lived, it was right in that red brick house I'd passed maybe five minutes ago. She may have been a lot older than me, but we had a really fun time together before she found a new friend her own age. I was still kinda upset about that, though not even remembering her name. How can you be so angry for something like that when you can't even recall what your friend's name was?

Before I knew it, I bumped into something. _Not again! _I always space out, entering my dreamworld, before making a fool out of myself and even piss people off. I barely dared look up whom I'd bumped into and angered this time, but the person could have gotten hurt just as well.  
So I slowly turned my head upwards, preparing for any kind of scolding from maybe an angry old lady. I knew that I'd seen someone on the street, if I'd only been a bit more attentive.

"I'm so sorry, I should ha-" I began to say, but as soon as my gaze wondered over the angry old lady's face, I saw that it wasn't an old lady, nor was it angry. What I saw shocked me, and interrupted my apology at the same time.

The person standing in front of me was a green-eyed guy, only one or two years older than myself. And he didn't look bothered by getting bumped by little, ignorant me. On the contrary, he looked utterly amused by the whole situation, and for a minute, I felt as if _**he'd bumped into me on purpose just for the fun of it.**_  
But of course, the smirking face with the narrow, playful, **_threatening _**eyes could only be my imagination mixed together with the dark and the streetlights that caused a spooky shadow over his pale face. It had to be, I was being ridiculous today. He was just an ordinary boy with an ordinary school uniform – _see, he's even a student, there's nothing to worry about, silly – _that I had been so clumsy and rude to just casually walk into. I shouldn't be suspecting him for anything here, I was the rude one that should be ashamed for thinking such thoughts about such a kind, young man.

"No, not at all~. It was my fault as well." He calmly waved the whole thing away with one of his hands, and I felt a big amount of relief as he did so with a light, flirty tone involved. I began picking up all my papers and books that I'd dropped in the process of falling, and I sighed happily that it hadn't rained and that it didn't right now. If it had, all my work that I'd been sitting and finished for hours would have been destroyed on the wet, cold ground and all those hours of stress and sweat would have been in vain.  
So much to pick up, I even got marveled by the thought that I'd managed to carry all this for so long. The other person didn't continue his walk, he just quietly watched me move around on all fours on the ground, and if I'd said that I wasn't bothered one bit by it, I would have lied. But I was sure that he had his reasons.  
Suddenly, he actually made a sound instead of just watching me tidy up the street. It sounded like a curious 'hmm?', and I immediately got just as curious at what he was curious about. The adjective 'curious' was all over the scene, but for me, it got replaced by 'terrified' when I saw what he was reaching his hand towards.  
It was the picture I'd received in class today. The assignment was that everyone got a picture by random choice and was then supposed to write a short novel based on it. We were even supposed to present it next class, it was apparently a great homework for us to write something we usually didn't. My friend there actually got a picture of a clown holding a Asian dragon in the sunset, and I have no idea how she's going to do that. It's crazy, and I really looked forward to it. Until I received my picture.  
Lust, would be a perfect word to describe it. And somehow I feel like the teachers did it on purpose, because writing dirty is my weakness.  
And now, this handsome stranger was reaching for it, spotting the whole thing! He saw it! He could see everything of it!

So I quickly grabbed it before him.  
"I'm so sorry, that belongs to my teachers! It's a part of an assignment and all!" I gushed out and placed the thin paper with the erotic scene in the middle of my heap of books and papers, so that it could not be seen any longer than it already had.  
"Hmm~! It was some reeeaaaly dirty things on it though~! Are you sure it belongs to your teachers?" He accused and moved closer, putting me in an incredibly awkward situation.

_We are strangers for each other! He can't get so close! What is he doing! He's weird, save me!_

"Y-Yes! And I'm sorry if the picture disturbed you! I truly am!" I yelled in panic before backing away and bowing in embarrassment, before going back to picking up the last of my dropped work. He still didn't disappear. It all made me nervous, he wasn't going to try and hook up with me was he? In case he was, he needed to know that I wasn't that type of girl.  
"No, not at all." The guys walked closer again, and it disturbed me a bit that he didn't know what 'personal space' meant. His words were the same as when he took the blame earlier for our little crash, but the tone was different. This one was intimidating, low and yet flirty. It was terrifying for me, since this had happened before only with a different man. "On the contrary, it quite the opposite. I think that the two of us should get just as dirty~. Hey, what do you say?"

I froze, holding the books even closer and firmer against my chest. It happens again! Am I going to get raped!? Murdered!? Kidnapped!?  
I didn't want to imagine it, and just slowly backed away after standing up first. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! Just when something weird or horrible happens in books, this had to be a nightmare! A very bad dream! It wasn't real! He wasn't real!  
Oh, but it was. That wicked grinned face didn't lie, and those calm, half closed eyes didn't either. Something was going to happen. Never in my wildest dreams would I have believed that his reaching hand towards me lied either, he was going to harm me.

But just before he touched me, his intimidating hand dropped back to his side, and he shook his head with a smiling, disappointed face expression. I nearly fell to the ground, nearly gave up the hope that my shaking legs would hold me up any further.  
"What's with that face? I was only making a suggestion, nfu~. If you didn't want to that bad, you should've told me to stop." He mocked with closed eyelids, still shaking his head with the same, little smile as before. I think I nearly dropped my chin there.

"Why would you do that?" I was both upset and scared, but I was still sure that he'd done that for a reason. In any other case, I wouldn't have asked him.

I slightly flinched when his eyes shot open at the same time as his smile slowly disappeared, getting replaced by an expressionless, cold face. I don't know if he did that to scare me up a bit, but it certainly worked, as his smirk was back once again, and for a minute I felt like it would never leave.  
I barely knew what terrified me the most, his cold face, or his smirking one. Either one felt really strange and weird to show to someone you've just met, and I guess that's what scared me so. That he was being so familiar with me, way to familiar, even though I had never seen his face before.  
It left a spooky hole in me.

"Little girls shouldn't be running around on the dark street on the night, they can get badly hurt." He explained, but it didn't sound as if he was trying to protect me, nor as if he was truly concerned, but as if he was warning me of something he knew was supposed to happen.  
I still only believed that I was misunderstanding things because of the dark, I was being ridiculous as always.  
"Thank you." I answered and bowed my head to him, and when I looked up at him again, he seemed surprised. As if he hadn't expected me to ever in the world thank him for his consideration. It was sick, of course I would. All this made me not want to stay in his care any further, so I excused myself before running off, pretending to be in a hurry. Which I practically was, both in a hurry to come home and receive my scolding from mother, and far away from him.  
I only hear a small mumble behind me as I ran, saying 'no worries' as a reply to my 'excuse me. I wish I hadn't turned around when I heard it, because the only thing I felt like doing then was to sign up to live in the asylum for years due to imagining weird things.

I believed seeing him _**licking his lips while watching me run away.**_

That day, I knew that I was going _**crazy**_. And **_crazy_** was what people all around me was going to call me for years after that. _**Crazy**_ was what everyone believed I was.  
However, the only **_crazy_** one here was the one I was going to hate for eternity. Someone who was going to hunt me, to harm me, but also the only one who was going to know that I wasn't the _**crazy**_ one.

He was going to be my only reality. And I didn't even know it yet.

_**Short first chapter? Yes. But I figured that you guys wouldn't want to just sit around and read what an OC, completely unfamiliar to you, talk about her life all day. And I couldn't have too much Raito involved either, that would just be weird to have them spend time with someone they didn't even know for too long, and someone that even scared Yuka to death. Nope, so this chapter had to be short, but of course, the further in we get into the fanfic, the longer and more interesting chapter will come.  
You can see this as a prologue, as their first meeting with each other. I think I'll call this chapter "first meeting".**_

THANKIES FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW, AND SEND IN A QUESTION TO .COM.  
AS ALWAYS, HAVE A GREAT DAY, YOU FUCKER.


	3. And Who Knows What He Wants You

_******I really wanted to update this now~. You know, after listening to some music that makes you think of a couple and you totally get in the mood to write or fangirl and all kinds of things, it happened... Dammit... Once again, I just want to warn you that this will, indeed, get pretty sick, fucked up, crazy, violent, and shit. Serious shit, this ain't like my other stories, because I need to get my crazy thoughts and ideas out on paper and this is what happens. Well, for now, it's no big deal.  
It's later on that I'm worried about.**_

_**SAKAMAKI RAITO X HARUMI YUKA = RAIKA (writing this doesn't feel right since they ain't really lovey-dovey...)  
RATED: T FOR NOW!**_

I finally got home, after minutes of running with all my heavy books tightly pressed against my chest. Somehow, that only made it harder to run, but I wouldn't have had time to pick things up again if they fell, so I just kept on running, thinking that I seriously need to start to work out.

"Harumi Yuka!" An angry voice called out, I believed it came from the kitchen, before I had even closed the door. She'd really been worried, my mum. "Where have you been!? Look at the time, anything could've happened to you out there!" My mum yelled, and I could her a loud, jingling sound reaching into my ear, coming from the kitchen just as well as mum's scolding.  
_Something __**did**__ happen _I answered her in my mind, mentally rolling my eyes in irritation. I wasn't usually like this, and I definitely understood why she was upset, but something had given me a shot of annoyance and frustration. I blamed it on the cold weather outside, that'd made my skin a pink shade of red.

I walked into the kitchen on my left - only a few steps from the door - , immediately understanding that the high sound earlier had come from the microwave. Mum had warmed up the food that I'd missed to eat, that now had turned cold.

I shrugged, feeling bad at once for doing something so nonchalant when mother had been worrying. "Nothing, I just wanted to finish up some work at class." I assured her, not mentioning the strange boy from earlier, and made sure to make an obvious apologizing tone in it, as an extra apologize for shrugging like that. "But I'm not really hungry, mum. I'm sorry, but I feel very tired, so is it okay if I go to bed now?" I carefully asked.

The tanned woman, not alike me in appearance at all – even though she is my own mother, looked at me with tired, blue eyes without an exhausted look on her face, her eyelids sinking further down. "You shouldn't even need to ask that, dearie." She sighed. "Off to bed you go, make sure to sleep. Church tomorrow, and the lord surely does not wish for you to be late."

I nodded quietly and quickly ambled out of the kitchen and went up the stair right beside it, not wanting to disturb her any further. Before completely getting out of each others' sights, I bent down to see her put foil over the plate with the food that I should've eaten from. "You should get some sleep too, mum!" I shouted even though I knew that she wasn't going to listen anyway, receiving a kind smile from the person downstairs. I smiled back. "Goodnight, mum! I love you!"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly with a smile planted on her lips. "Goodnight, dearie. I love you too, may the lord be with you."

By my bed, I said a couple of prayers to God (about health of my family and such important matters) before crawling down into my soft bed, falling into a goodnight sleep.

The next day, I'd completely gotten over what had happened the night before, thinking that a good dream had been just what I needed to realize that my crazy imaginations had taken over my mind and reality. And the church went very well, even though it was a bummer to get up early for it so that we wouldn't miss school. But I guess that's what happens when you live in a very religious home.  
Seeing crazy things was, and had never been, something good in society, so I decided not to tell anyone about the intimidating guy.

Except one.

"So you're telling me that _you_ actually _met_ _someone_ la-MPH!?" Minori yelled, and I quickly covered her mouth before she could yell out every person's deepest secrets to the rest of the world. I felt insulted too, is it _**that **_unusual for me to meet people, especially guys. She should know that it isn't, we go to the same church, the same school, and the same class. Not to mention that we've known each other since our first steps, due to both of our families being very religious.

"Hush! As loud as you're shouting, I bet that special _someone _could even hear you, you know!" I hissed into her ear, causing her to laugh a bit. Well, she always does. "And, yes. I did. But I don't understand why you're so chocked about it! It's offending." I pouted, letting go of her mouth so that she could fully laugh straight out, instead of threatening me with licking my hand.

She collected herself, after almost falling over the bitter lady's mailbox, and waved her index finger around in circles in the air. "Well, because even if you meet guys, you never date them, much less talk or even mention them to me." She hummed.  
_Then how do you know about them?_  
She playfully nudged me in the side by her right elbow, wearing that usual happy, laughing expression. "And I thought that you'd already found your _special someone._"  
She had barely finished talking when my left hand shot back against her lips again, to seal them for good. My face heated up, so I quickly stepped behind her so that she wouldn't notice. "You promised!" I already yelled at her in fury. "You promised that you would never talk about it if I told you!"

She fired her arms and hands up into the air, giving up as I covered her nose too, making it impossible for her to breathe. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Her smile lit up again and she closed her eyes in hopelessness. "But seriously, tell me. About him. About everything."

I was thankful that she kept her usually, and I mean 24/7, loud voice at least rather quiet, holding a low profile. I peeked around us, not wanting anyone to hear what I was going to say. Thankfully, since we walked from Church an early morning, not many people were crossing the streets. Almost none. "Well," I muttered. Those sparkling eyes looking at me, filled with excitement made it just a little bit hard to explain. "Nothing much. I just kinda bumped into him and-"  
Minori's wide eyes faded away, eyelids sinking in disappointment. And she rolled them, as if thinking that it was just 'typically you, Dummy-Yuka'.  
"Well, he kinda felt intimidating. I'm telling you, it wasn't something like that."

And because of all my crazy imagination, I constantly felt like we were being course, it was most likely only because I was saying a very private secret to her, and you always feel like the whole world can hear you. At least that was what I thought at that point.

And I continued to tell her about everything, almost against my will – but who can resist such a curious expression she gave off -, wondering if I should tell her about the whole 'licking the lips' thing, and if I did, when?  
And even though she was being curious about the encounter I had last night, she seemed to dislike the guy more and more for every word I carefully spoke. I understood her, because it wouldn't have mattered no matter how I told the story, it sounded creepy and unusual – not something you experience every day. She got very creeped out when I told her about his little 'suggestion', and Minori hadn't even heard the worst part yet.

But I trusted her. "But that wasn't the worst part." I swallowed hard, repeating the words from my thoughts, and watching her head tilt to the side as I spun around to make sure that no one was watching us, the feeling constantly crawled back into my body. We were almost at school, so the best would be to quickly say it before EVERYONE could hear. "Well, when I ran off... I sort off turned around to, well, I don't really know-"  
"Yes, yes! Hurry! Get to the damn point!"  
"Uhm, I kinda saw him – well, it could've been just an imagination of course -... lick his lips...?" I said, and it almost came out more like a question, as if I was asking her if I'd even seen right – as if she'd been there.

I didn't want to see how her face looked after that, but it would be the best way to decide how that should be taken. Maybe she'd just laugh it off and say; "Of course you're imagining things, are you stupid!?", or maybe she's sigh and say; "This is why you shouldn't be out late, dummy..."  
I had no idea.

But she didn't look like that at all. None of them. And if I'd thought that she'd been disgusted and creeped out before, you should've seen the expression on her face now. She looked outraged, horrified, as if she'd witnessed a murder. I was actually shocked, not just by the fact that Minori could actually make such an expression – or even feel that way about anything –, but also because I didn't take it like that. Sure, I also found it creepy and uncomfortable, but not that much – and I'd even been there, being the reason that he licked his lips if that now did happen.

I got more surprised by my own reaction of the whole situation, than about hers.  
"Yuka, listen to me well." She said, almost in a serious whisper as we entered the school yard. Then she suddenly stopped, holding her hand out for me to do the same. "Stay away from that guy, got that? He's probably nothing more than trouble, and a creep too."

I'd noticed how protective Minori could be of me, but whenever a guy asked me out, she had never reacted like this. And this handsome guy hadn't even asked me for a date or anything.  
My eyebrows creased in confusion, looking down at her index finger touching the skin beside my collarbone. "But I told you that I'm not sure of what I saw that ni-"

"Doesn't matter." She shook her head. "That guy's up to no good, and who knows what he wants you."

And then, she quickly skipped away towards the school with happy steps, mumbling that she wondered what we may have for lunch today, that's she's pretty hungry.  
I just walked slowly after her, watching her blonde hair, tied up in a thin ponytail, bouncing at the same pace as her skips.

"I never even said that I planned to meet the guy." I muttered, making sure that she didn't hear me. Minori was very stubborn, and motherly protective, and would never back off from me protesting against her. Can be really frustrating sometimes.

_(I never even said that I planned to meet the guy.)_

_**Owaii, I know very well that there weren't any Raito in this one, but I promise that he'll be in the next. And within no time, he'll be in absolutely every chapter! But sometimes, you just need one that includes important things for the future in the story, and maybe he can't just show up not even a day after their fist encounter. That'd incredibly weird.**_

THANKIES FOR READING AND I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!

Tumblr: .COM.


End file.
